


Wet [art]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Lube, Sex, fist fucking actually, fisting!, gotta love it (I mean you don't but whatever I do), lesbian sex! bless us every one, okay like this one's explicit for real, some major fucking happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: This one's got it all! Fisting! Lesbians! Hickies! Squirting! Lube! Little floating hearts! But mostly it's got fisting, my friends. You're welcome.





	Wet [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KizuRai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuRai/gifts).

> Honestly I'm just really pleased with how this one turned out, my fellow queermos. So glad I get to close out my sqsn run this year with this piece! It's the porniest. Hope you enjoy! 

THANK YOU to KizuRai for writing for this one!!! Can't wait to read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ps Sliquid makes great lube! And the bottles are real cute! 

And of course, THANK YOU to the sqsn mods! You are infinitely patient and hardworking and y'all just straight up do not get paid for all the stupid questions we ask you!! Love youuu! 


End file.
